


Things That Will Not Happen

by Nika_Mikaela



Series: Balance Bounty Corps [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mischief Ahoy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 12:38:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13704621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nika_Mikaela/pseuds/Nika_Mikaela
Summary: Anything that won't happen in my BBC!verse but made me amused enough to write in the first place.





	Things That Will Not Happen

“A real trooper could lose an arm and still report for duty.”  
“And what would you know of real troopers, ah?” Senna demanded of the cadets with a playful grin. All but one of the tinies saluted immediately at her shiny new uniform, and the last was a quick enough study that the rest didn’t notice. “Most of my boys would have been harassing Hype if they lost a limb. Well, Swift might have reported, but he was a bit of a puppy. And Aughts, Aughts would report.” Aughts was suppressing an irreverent snort, apparently she was wrong, and also a bad influence on him. Excellent. “As a Commander though, that’s not particularly surprising. I saw the record for that break though. Open compound fracture to both bones of the forearm, with notes suggesting that your genes be examined to discover where your exceptional pain tolerance came from for replication. It was impressive.” Apparently the cadets hadn’t reached the “humanoid body language” portion of their studies yet, or they would have noticed at least fragments of Senna’s well hidden amusement. And the fact that she was absolutely bullshitting them.  
“Carry on,” she ordered gaily, She and her commander continuing on their own way.  
“You do realize you just made him a serious target for scrutiny and/or hazing?”   
“Boba’s a big boy, he can handle himself. Especially if he’s old enough to plot out a decently planned murder.”  
“...That was Boba Fett?”  
“Mm-hm.”  
“...He’s snuck himself into a cadet class touring the ship?”  
“Obviously.”  
“To...murder someone?”  
“I just told you, didn’t I?”  
“And we’re...not going to do anything?”  
“I have been given explicit orders not to interfere with anything on this ship, even if the situation threatens the lives of everyone on board. I have also been reliably informed that if I disobey this order the entirety of my regiment will be either reassigned or decommissioned. I’m afraid there is a natural-born officer in the Navy who deeply dislikes both Trask and I in equal measure and apparently has no qualms about allowing this dislike to affect their actions. This would be why Jedi do not belong in war.”


End file.
